


Punishment and Praise

by DarkWatersWithin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris Can't Look away, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tender loving, Victor Forced to Watch, Victor Unsatisfied, Victor was warned..., Victor's In trouble...agan, Yuuri is Dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWatersWithin/pseuds/DarkWatersWithin
Summary: Yuri is just trying to get some work done, write the articles that pay the bills in the off season but Victor has been pawing at him all day. It's not until he's sprawled backwards over the kitchen table and Yuri is absolutely dominating him that he starts thinking he may regret not leaving his husband alone. Meanwhile Christophe can't make himself look away.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri drummed a pen against the notepad feeling the frustration mount. He really wanted to get this article finished before lunch. He was spending today cramming on all his articles with the dream of being finished before their actual deadline at the end of the week and he could have a whole day off. He was sitting cross-legged in a chair at the kitchen table with a hot cup of coffee and a pile of pancakes, untouched, still in his oversized t-shirt and hot pants he wore around the house. For all intensive purposes he was set up to blaze through the work and comfortably collect his paycheck at the end of the week with time to spare, except he wasn’t. In fact he hadn’t written a single word for the first article yet. He was feeling pressured, rushed, and his creativity had spiraled rapidly. Mostly, though, his problem was Victor.

Victor was retired from competition though he still got sponsorship work and other royalties for his fame but that was only during on-season and competitions ended only a month ago. If they wanted to pay bills Yuri had to get these articles done. He was the primary bread-winner in the house, even more so during off season, and that left Victor idle and bored. As if summoned by a telepathic connection a pair of hands slithered up his inner thighs and a tongue flicked across his, not at all hard, package. Yuri gave a small startled shriek and glared down at Victor, under the table. 

“Play with me Yurickha?” He had the most pitiful pout look Yuri had seen in a long time. A snicker from the couch brought his ire down on Christophe, lounging in an oversize fluffy bathrobe. Chris suddenly got fascinated by a corner of ceiling to his left with an innocent blush.

“Not now. I have to get this work done today. You know that.” He pushed Victor away with a bare foot.

“Hmph.” Victor seemed to slink off in a huff and Yuri sighed with relief. He browsed through a special youtube collection of videos titled ‘refocus’ and picked a short 2 minute video. He wasn’t sure why this little collection helped regain his focus but it worked. Momentarily relieved from Victor pawing at him and his creativity rejuvenated he got to work and made serious progress. The document on his laptop was at three pages and his notebook of planned edits and research points was half full already. He felt like he was really on a roll and might even finish this article early despite the rough start. Then Victor happened…..again.

Like a lamprey he latched onto Yuri’s right earlobe and sucked it noisily, arm draped over his shoulder and stroking his chest. Yuri couldn’t help leaning back into it a moment and begin to pant. Victor was playing dirty and using one of his hair trigger kinks. He was already almost completely erect. Damn him. Victor was unstoppable today. He’d tried earlier to redirect his husbands attention telling him to go play with Christophe but he was pretty sure the Swiss was enjoying the show and had rebuffed him to keep it going. Another snicker from the couch was all the confirmation Yuri needed. 

Suddenly horny and mad he jumped up from his chair so fast Victor had to let go and jump away as the chair tumbled across the floor. He grappled Victor by the front of the bathrobe yanking him down into an intense kiss, simultaneously pulling the bottle of lube, predictably present, from the robe pocket. Item retrieved he threw Victory backwards across the empty half of the table. He lay on his back across the table, robe thrown open, revealing his naked and slightly splayed body as he palmed the table to stop his slide. Yuri didn’t give him a chance to respond, pulling him back a little so his butt hung off and propped one leg so the heel braced on the edge too. He loomed over Victor, crushing him against the table, rubbing his bulge against the Russian’s knee and kissed him roughly. The pop of the lube cap finished off his fast growing erection and he was like a rock already. Yuri started fast, two fingers all the way but super slick with the warming lube. Victor crooned with pain and pleasure. He was already shaking as the third finger entered, stretching him rapidly, albeit it not thoroughly. Yuri was driving him wildly. His fingers withdrew, the lube bottle squelched and then his thick dick was sliding into Victor. He showed a little caution not wanting to injure the man but comfortable seemed of little concern. God Victor loved it. He’d barely adjusted to the member and Yuri was going again. Victor threw his hands above his head to grip the opposite edge of the table. His husband was going a hundred miles an hour and he didn’t care if the man below him could keep up. Victor was starting to think he’d made a mistake. Yuri was pounding every hot button he had from kissing him like he owned him to the way his hand squeezed his throat so he could hardly breath and his head buzzed. He slammed inside him straight for the prostate but at an angle to rake across that soft spot that made his eyes roll back on the way. Even how the table groaned and screeched as it rasped back and forth across the floor fueled his arousal. 

This felt like a mistake. 

He should have known better. Yuri was driving him right over the edge but it seemed like hardly a minute had passed. It was amazing and awful knowing he was about to cum….except it all stopped. He dangled desperately on the precipice of orgasm, unsatisfied. Panting hard his eyes he hadn’t realized were clenched blinked open. Yuri was grinning down at him.

Oh god.

“No, you don’t get to finish. I’ve got a better idea.” He was yanked upright, legs shaking, and Yuri whipped the bathrobe off him. He whimpered as he was led to the fireplace and forced to his knees as Yuri clipped the collar onto him that was on a short chain anchored into the bricks of the fireplace. He knew what this meant. Yuri leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Be quiet, and don’t you dare cum.” A quick cruel kiss, startlingly tender, to his lips and he was abandoned unsatisfied.

This was a terrible mistake.

Yuri sauntered over to where Christophe sat, facing the fireplace, feet lightly stroking the high pile carpet. He’d spent a lot of time on the daydream of Victor bent over on his knees between himself and Yuri getting spit-roasted. He was curious if such a high-pile, super soft, carpet would leave rug burns on Victor’s knees. In this moment however, his mind was stunned and gloriously blank. Seeing Yuri his shorts, pulled up again, with the beautiful and intimidating bulge of a dick he’d craved for so long, he couldn’t think, couldn’t look away. His breath caught as Yuri climbed carefully into his lap and kissed him tenderly. He was only just running out of breath when they broke off.

“I want to play with you instead, Victor has to just watch.” Yuri cooed softly.

“Oof, I don’t think I’m enough man for….that….” Christophe waved a hand sloppily towards the table, nervously remembering the display just moments ago. He’d only heard rumor of Yuri. Victor often called him a wild unstoppable force. If it doesn’t kill you first he’ll be the best sex you’ve ever had. You’ll never be able to walk away once you’ve had a taste. Just watching a brief moment and Christophe believed every word. Yuri chuckled.

“Don’t worry. You’re not in trouble. I’ll treat you so sweetly and make you feel so amazing.” Christophe didn’t resist as Yuri shifted them so he was stretched on the length of the couch and leaned back on his palace of pillows. 

Kissing Yuri was anything but what he expected. It was slow but not lazy and deep but not possessive. He had one hand tangled in his hair, twirling the soft gold locks around his fingers and pulling lightly, never enough to hurt but enough to excite Christophe. He was weak for anyone that played with his hair. Yuri’s other hand untied the robe and slipped inside, sliding down to the thigh and caressed it tenderly. Christophe melted into the pillows. Yuri’s body was rocking ever so slightly, their erections rubbing and his hand shifted from his hair to cup the nape of his neck and his thumb brushed back and forth against his cheek. 

This wasn’t how you kissed a toy for sex. He knew from Victor that Yuri had a tender side, when he wanted, but he’d only ever seen Yuri kiss Victor like a plaything he owned. Kissing like this was special to Yuri. It was intimate and private and no one had seen him kiss Victor this way and only Victor had received kisses like this. Yuri was kissing him like a lover and he couldn’t cope. What did this even mean? He tried to reach up, bury his hands it Yuri’s hair, touch him, pull him closer, but the man stopped him.

“Shhh, just sit back and enjoy, this is all for you.” Yuri whispered. Chris complied as his arms were pulled over his head, hands stacked onto each other palm up, and then Yuri pressed his own palm against them and interlaced their fingers.

“Oh Yuri.” He rasped breathlessly. Victor whimpered off to the side, withering under the glare Yuri shot him. He turned his attention back to the golden fae beneath him and kissed him more deeply, sucking his tongue hungrily. His mouth was gloriously cold and tasted like the ice cream he’d just had, black cherry and salted caramel.

“God you’re beautiful.” He kissed him again. 

“This hair, so brightly gold, so soft between my fingers as I pull it.” He sank both hands into the locks he praised, coiling, uncoiling and pulling them as he kissed Christophe tenderly. Yuri sat up a little, reluctantly releasing the curly locks.

“And these lips. I love how they pucker when you are oh so close and how they swell and pout when they’re kissed.” He emphasized the praise with deep kisses, sucking and stroking those lips with the tip of his tongue. Christophe breathed his name once his lips were released a minute later.

“Yuuuurri.” Victor whined pitifully. Yuri gave a long suffering sigh then trailed little kisses from Chris’ lips to his earlobe and sucked it a moment.

“And these ears. I love how they’ll be titillated and aroused by the paddling I’m about to go give my disobedient husband.” Yuri cooed to a very aroused Chris. They both grinned with mischievous excitement. He climbed off Chris reluctantly and grabbed a riding crop cleverly disguised as the other fire pokers it’d been hidden among.

“Turn around, Christophe wants to watch.” He commanded sharply.

“Yuuuri, pleeeease.” Victor moaned even as he turned obediently and crossed his arms, resting his forehead on them so his ass was raised high, back arched and head low. His feet touched but his knees were spread wide as he took the submissive presentation pose. He only whimpered as Yuri stroked the leather paddle across the flesh of his bare ass. This one was specially designed with little squares cut out making the leather pad look like a waffle iron but drastically reduced the wind resistance.

“Quiet. You’ve been a very bad toy.” The first smack was sharp and fast, leaving an instant faint red spot on the center of his right cheek. Yuri shifted from left to right with every strike ensure Victor felt the full force and stinging burn of every smack without them blending together. His husband whimpered and whined pitifully but it earned him no mercy. Christophe was giving sighs and grunts of approval as he watched, lying propped on his side for a better view. By the time Yuri finished the ten strikes for each cheek Victor’s ass had taken a medium blush and he was dripping precum.

“What a delight.” Christophe cheered, settling onto his back again, more than ready for Yuri’s return.

“Turn around to watch and don’t you mess up.” Victor nodded rigorous but silently eager to get out of the doghouse. He wanted to play so badly. He wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through watching Yuri with Christophe without cumming.

“Now that that’s dealt with, I do believe I was at your beautiful neck, so perfect and delightful to nibble.” Yuri settled back between Christophe’s legs, pulling them over his own thighs, knees spread the width of the couch. He stroked his flattened tongue from Chris’ collar bone up to almost his ear then raked his teeth down again until he got to the pulse point and sucked hard.

“Oh god….Yuri….” Chris was panting hard, squirming lightly as Yuri teased and pleasured his highly sensitive neck. The Swiss man knew from experience that playing with his neck like this was more than enough to make him cum if enough time was given. It was easily one of his hottest kink spots. The man above him must have known this, it seemed like he stayed at his neck forever, pausing only long enough to whisper little praises for how soft his skin was, how good he tastes and all the things he loved about this one spot on his body.

With every kiss and touch and word of praise Christophe felt himself falling ever deeper in love with Yuri. It was like the man was drawing him into the depths of a sea of dark cool waters, immensely peaceful and overwhelming with pleasure. He felt calm and he felt aroused. He felt pleasured, teased, and loved. Yuri was like a siren and Christophe was inescapably enthralled. He didn’t care he was already ruined, already addicted to Yuri, craving and begging for his touch. 

He arched and squirmed into Yuri’s touch as he kissed down his neck, nipped his collar bones. He spent a long time at his nipples, praising their color and height and hardness as he sucked them, rolled them between his teeth and blew his cold breath on them. He teased dangerously close to the point but stopped just shy of pain and god Chris was falling apart. He tried looking at Victor, intending a gloating glance but the restrained man was biting his lip and quivering in the struggle to hold back his own orgasm, and gods looking at him was a mistake. He nearly busted right there.

“Y-Yuri...I can’t….I’m gonna….” Yuri shushed him with a deep kiss and pulled off the loose shorts he’d worn under the robe.

“Shhhh, just relax. You’re okay, you cum when you want to cum. I’m nowhere near done with you’re beautiful body yet. He sucked his other earlobe, hands coasting down his neck and across his shoulders to snatch the edges of the robe and slip it down his body and off his arms to lie in a pool beneath him. Christophe shivered lightly as he sat naked before Yuri.

“Victor.” The Russian perked up, eyes bright with hope. “Go click the heater up. I don’t want my little Swiss treasure to be cold.” Victor sagged in frustrated disappointment while Chris blushed. The walk to the thermostat had done him a bit of good holding back his orgasm. By the time he returned they were both completely naked now. Yuri waited until his husband was begrudgingly back on his collar, desperate to join. He slipped a pillow under Christophe’s ass then slipped down his body until he lay on his stomach head between the apex of his legs. Chris’ breath hitched with anticipation. Yuri looped his arms under Chris’ thighs and then clasped his hands together on top of his low waist so his hips were held down tight. Suddenly there was his tongue. It was fat and hot and impossibly wet as the tip swirled around his rim. Chris gasped and writhed with every flicked and stroke. The way Yuri probed and caressed his orifice made his heart race and his back arch.

Victor watched, shifting knee to knee, aroused and frustrated, lonely and keening to join the game. He never should have messed with Yuri. It was a terrible, awful mistake not letting his husband work. Forced to observe Chris writhing and moaning, dripping with sweat and his cock bobbing against his stomach a small glistening bead of precum smeared across his skin was unbearable. He knew what Yuri was doing to him. Gods he knew what Yuri was doing to him. He could still feel the way his hot tongue would search, stroke and prod like a heat seeker raking across the most sensitive nerves. He could remember the fire and electricity his every lick sent jolting up his flesh and skipping up his spine. Victor clenched fighting his orgasm again. He couldn’t do this. He was too weak. Yuri knew he was weak and was driving him relentlessly with the display. He was wonderful and cruel and no matter how it tormented him Victor couldn’t get enough. Yuri was gripping Chris by the top of his thighs and lower hips when the man cried out and bucked hard enough to make the couch jerk back and forth as he shot a thick rope of cum across his stomach. Sweat rolled across his skin and he panted hard as Yuri licked up the load. He crawled up his shaking body and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, prodding open his mouth, sharing the taste of his load, the kiss pushing ever deeper until Chris swallowed his own load.

“You taste amazing.” He whispered.

“Oh god Yuri...Please don’t stop. I need you. I need you so bad...” Victor came roughly and froze with panic as his cum hit the wood floor audibly. He bent hurriedly and licked it up. Did Yuri notice his mistake? He was left guessing and anxious.

The pair had shifted positions again. The excess pillows were cluttered beside the couch but one remained beneath Christophe’s head. He was pulled lower so he could lay completely horizontal. Yuri was stretched beside him, legs lined up foot to knee so he supported all his weight on his knees. He was wedged slightly between Chris and the couch but still loomed over him. One hand cupped the nape of his neck again, thumb rubbing back and forth while the other hand was between his legs. Victor couldn’t hear the whispers but he knew by the effect it had on Chris the sweet nothings were words of praise. 

Christophe had braced himself for the fast finger fucking he’d seen Yuri do to Victor but if he could’ve thought clearly through the haze of sex he would have known better. The man on top of him was tender as he teased and stroked his rim. He slipped it in and out, feeling every ripple of skin and tapping every nerve ending spurring little jolts of pleasure through Chris’ body. When he finally slipped a full digit inside Chris was hard again and when he added the second and began scissoring him he made his legs shake. He felt high as the third entered and the trio began thrusting.

“Yeah, that feel good love?”

“Y-yes...yess...”

“Your ass feels so good around my fingers, so tight. I just wanna be inside you for ever.”

“yes...please yes...I need you inside me.” Chris arched his back, eyes clenching shut as Yuri finger blasted him faster.

“No don’t close your eyes. I want to see your beautiful eyes as I take you. I want to see how good you feel.”

“Oh yes, yes Yuri please. I’m so ready to feel you inside me.” Christophe rushed up to kiss Yuri passionately, eager and addicted to his touch. Yuri sucked his tongue and then his lip as he shifted again, settling between Chris’ legs and gently pulling the man into his lap. They broke the kiss and he sat upright, stroking his hands along Christophe’s chest then his waist and inner thighs. Christophe panted with arousal and nervousness watching Yuri slick up his dick. The was thick and no slouch for length. Yuri swirled his head around the stretched orifice lightly dipping it in and out.

“D-do it...I want it s-so bad. I want you to pound your cum into me.” Victor whimpered and squirmed hearing Chris talk dirty. The pair ignored him, lost in their own euphoria now as Yuri slid into Christophe slowly. He was hot, absolutely soaking wet and despite all the prep his ass was gloriously tight.

“Mmm you feel so good Chris. So damn tight. Your ass is so fucking amazing. It’s just begging to overflow with my cum.” 

“Oh god….” Victor gasped from the side. He was throbbing again for another release. He couldn’t take these two talking dirty while Yuri was balls deep inside Chris. He took a chance and started stroking the inside of his own thighs, working closer to his own cock.

“Yes! Yes Yuri, I need it!”

“Anything you want love.” Yuri started slow and deep, rocking balls to tip in and out of Chris at a slow steady pace. The Swiss was already panting in time with the gentle thrusts, lips parted and kiss swollen. Yuri cupped his cheek and buried the other hand in his irresistible hair, laying most of his weight across his body and began to pump into him faster. Chris automatically wrapped his arms around Yuri’s shoulders, a hand also in his hair.

“Yes...yes...” Yuri leaned in to suck and bite his neck feverishly and thrust into him faster, harder, loving the sound of his balls slap the man’s ass.

“Oh god...oh god Yuri…..don’t stop...don’t stop….” Chris rocked with Yuri, moaning and gasping with every hit to his prostate and bite to his neck. Yuri pulled off his neck with a pop, kissed him roughly then looped his arms underneath Chris’ knees and bent the man in half. They locked eyes, Yuri a little breathless at the sight of Christophe dripping in sweat, flushed cheeks and that bright yearning in his eyes as he stared back at silently begging for more.

“God damn you’re beautiful.” Yuri took his lips hungrily, sucking and nipping and licking them as he pounding his dick deep into Chris. The slap of flesh echoed with Chris’ shuddering gasps and moans. His toes curled high above his head when Yuri shifted his weight and slammed into a spot that set his spine on fire. His back arched and his eyes crushed closed automatically. “No don’t close your eyes. Look at me Chris. Let me see those beautiful eyes as I pump my cum into you.”

“Oh god.” Victor gasped again, blatantly stroking his cock in time with Yuri’s thrusts. He couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t stop from pleasuring himself as he watched. He didn’t even care if he got caught. Watching his husband fuck Christophe was intoxicating. Yuri was fucking him hard and fast now, their handles entwined above Chris’ head and crushing into the couch cushions, staring intensely into Chris’ eyes pounding him closer and closer to cumming. The Swiss couldn’t keep still underneath Yuri. He writhed and bucked and arched, eyes starting to roll back.

“Oh god yes...oh god Yuri...yes...yes….hnnnngyeah, hnnnnngyeah….oh god oh god I’m close.” Yuri pulled them upright, turning so his back was against the back of the couch and pulled Chris into his lap and sinking balls deep again. He wrapped his arms around Chris pulling him tight to him, hand in his hair pulling at it playfully and sucked his neck hard but his eyes locked onto Victor. He was defiantly stroking his erection roughly and stopped instantly when Yuri looked his way but it was too late. 

He was busted and realized he was already being punished again. Christophe was panting his husbands name almost incoherently as he pounded into him fast and deep but not roughly and then the man was bucking and crying out for Yuri wildly and wads of cum were coating Yuri’s cock as he pounded it right back into Christophe swiftly. They continued to grind together, gradually slowing and then Yuri pulled Chris forward and whispered something and Chris nodded vehemently. He could only watch as Chris licked his load off Yuri’s chest and then turned and slid off the couch and was crawling on all fours towards him. Victor blushed and stared wide eyed, stunned as Christophe kissed him, forcing his wad into his mouth as he explored it, sucked it, claimed it for his own refusing to release him until Victor had swallowed his cum. That one act of filthy dominance and Victor busted again, blushing with embarassment and yet unable to look away as Chris crawled back to Yuri and laid on top of him, now stretched and relaxing.

“Christophe you’re stunning.” He ran his fingers lazily through his hair again.

“Ah Yuri, you’re so delicious. I don’t think I can go without you inside me again for long.” Yuri chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

“I won’t make you wait long. Promise. I have to get some work done finally but we’ll have to do something about Victor tonight. He’s been very bad.”

“Yes, terribly behaved. Did you hear him cum earlier, I saw him lick it up too!”

“Definitely needs more punishing.” Victor squirmed under their critical gazes and their little smirks.

“You know what I could really go for right now?” Chris propped up on his elbows and gave Yuri a quick peck.

“What’s that?”

“I would really enjoy paddling his ass. Just imagine how good his sweet ass would look with a cherry red glow right now.”

“Damn that does sound nice! Follow me I’ll show you our crop collection you can pick from.”

“Noo, Yuri...Chris please!” Victor’s moan was ignored as the pair scurried to the back bedroom. He was helpless listening to them giggle. They were only gone a few minutes when they returned with the selected crop.

“Where would you like him Chris? Spanker’s choice.”

“Hmmmm, I think bending him over the kitchen table where he started it all would be delicious!”

“No, Yuri...Chris…I’ll be good please, I dont’ want to be spanked I just wanted to play! I’ll be good now I promise.” Victor pleaded as Yuri unclipped his collar and led him to the table.

“I don’t know. You had your chances. Christophe what do you think? Should we spare him?” Yuri still bent him over the table while he mused.

“Tsk, he’s had so many chances. Don’t let his doe-eyes and pout trick you Yuri. He needs to be punished. And look at him! Those sweet cheeks would look amazing bent over the table like this and rosy red.”

“Well that’s that. I think I’ll enjoy the show before I get back to work.” Yuri pulled up a chair, well out of Christophe’s way, while Victor whimpered in defeat. He didn’t see which crop was chosen. Chris ran his hand through the long leather straps that dangled from the crop, admiring the view of Victor naked and bent over the table, his ass ready for him to whip. 

He’d chosen a tamed down version of a cat o nine tails. This one would leave his skin bright red and tender but not actually break it. He took a moment run a hand along each firm globe enjoying the way Victor gasped lightly expecting to be struck. Just as he relaxed Chris whipped the straps across his left cheek and then his right abruptly. Victor yelped. Chris flipped the whip so the straps flopped harmlessly across his back and slithered down his ass. Victor still flinched and then quivered. He whipped him again, loving the way Victor whimpered and then again and again. The quick succession left Victor’s legs shaking a little and his cock quivering. Chris took a moment to admire the little blush of pink growing across his cheeks and stroked them lightly. 

“Victor, tell me, why am I having to spank you? Hmmm.” Chris felt the urge to tease.

“I-I was bothering Yuri...” He yelped at the sharp double strike of the whip against his tender ass, harder than the last.

“What does that make you?” He didn’t answer fast enough and Chris lashed him twice on each cheek. “What does that make you Victor?”

“A-A bad boy?” He didn’t sound sure. Chris whipped straps against his cheeks repeatedly, loving the way Victor moaned.

“That’s right you’re a very bad boy.” The sound of the smack seemed to reverberate off the walls. Victor was whimpering pitifully but his bobbing cock betrayed how he loved every strike. He loved the way Chris was taunting him and how his skin burned and tingled, and he especially loved the faint panting coming from where Yuri sat, stroking himself as he watched.

“Say it. Say it every time.” Chris smacked him again.

“I-I’m a bad boy.”

THWACK!

“I’m a very bad boy.”

THACK THWACK!

“I’m a bad boy. I’m such a bad boy….” Victor was panting from pain and pleasure.

“You’re right, you’re a very bad boy. Now don’t make a sound again until I’m done with you.” Chris glanced back at Yuri, his eyes half lidded and pulling fast and hard on himself, seemingly close to finishing. He turned back to his toy. The cheeks were definitely flushed but he didn’t have the shade he wanted. He sauntered back and forth whipping the straps across his ass again and again, reveling in his silent pants and the way his toes were curling and uncurling trying to cope with the pain and pleasure. He kept Victor on that fine line of pain and pleasure keeping him throbbing and hard without pushing him into orgasm. Another glance at Yuri and a quick nod. He was ready, he was so fucking ready. The lashes came fast and light, hardly a second between them, Yuri pumping himself in time with the strikes until he cried out and shot another rope of cum across his chest.

“Oh god...oh god that was nice….” He panted and licked his lips. Chris took a moment to suck him clean and swallowed the load greedily before turning to admire his work. Victor’s ass was stunning with it’s bright red glow and his throbbing unsatisfied cock hanging, hard as a rock again. With another glance of permission and Chris hauled Victor off the table and back to the collar by the fireplace with strict orders to keep his ass high and to the center of the room for them to admire. The atmosphere relaxed as Christophe took to making a glorious meal and Yuri finally got to work, everyone feeling a deep sense of satisfaction…..everyone but Victor.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Another round! I'm trying some new things with this so not as confident about this chapter but that's the way of writing. You get better by trying new things. I hope you all like it!

Yuri woke first that morning to a sharply cold room but the bed was wonderfully warm. Victor was still sleeping heavily, hugging his pillow tight, hair sprawled beautifully and his legs entangled with his own. Yuri smiled lazily and lightly brushed a bit of his hair back so he could better see his face. One of his favorite sights was that of his husband warm and sleeping peacefully in their bed. He could faintly hear Christophe already awake and in the kitchen, no doubt preparing breakfast for them all. He laid there for a long while, drinking up the sight of his lover. He couldn’t get enough but, eventually, he slowly worked up the motivation to extricate himself from Victor’s legs and the tangle of bed sheets.

“Nooo, don’t go.” Victor reached out for him mumbling still mostly asleep. 

“Shhh, I’ll be right back, just relax.” Yuri stroked his hair and kissed his forehead then made a break for it. His first stop was to relieve himself and brush his teeth. Next he grabbed Victor’s favorite lube and took a moment to put a sock on the outside of their doorknob. He wanted to make sure Victor enjoyed some special attention without Christophe joining; That would be for later. He expectantly found his husband had to rolled to his spot and buried his face in his pillow, once again asleep. Yuri slipped under the sheets again facing his lover.

He ran his fingers through his hair and brushed his knuckles across his cheekbone tenderly for a while, addicted to the way he leaned into his touch every time even as he slept. He caressed his lips finding them especially soft this morning and warmer than expected given the chill air. He shinnied closer so their bodies were pressed together, cupped the nape of his neck and jawline and pulled him into a slow savory kiss. His lips parted automatically, kissing him back slowly as his eyes blinked open blearily.

“Good morning.”

“Morning my love.” He pulled him close, sucking his tongue hard and stroking his full lips with his tongue. He took his time enjoying the taste of his husband.

“Not in trouble now?” Victor asked once they took a breath. Yuri smiled sweetly and ran his fingers along his cheek tenderly.

“Not in trouble today.” He pushed Victor onto his back, almost laying on top of his chest, their legs entwined. His hand slipped up and down his chest rubbing the soft skin slowly, pausing to tweak his nipples before continuing their exploration. They touched and brushed and kissed, bodies rolling against each other in lazy waves, feeling their cocks harden against each other. Victor thought he could dwell under Yuri’s touch forever and be content when his husband crawled on top of him. He took his lips in a possessive kiss and worked down his jaw and then to his neck. When he got to the curve of his shoulder he bit hard, marking his man with the bruise his teeth would surely create. Victor gasped and squirmed with a grin. Yuri moved on, his imprint made, to rest his weight on one elbow and his free hand to rubbing up and down his outer thigh. His lips latched onto a nipple and sucked it hard, rolling and tugging it between his teeth. Victor panted and arched his back to thrust his nipples deeper into Yuri’s lips.

“Oh baby yes. That feels so good” Victor ran his hands up and down Yuri’s back, letting the nails bite lightly into his skin and Yuri blew on the soaked nipple then switched to the other. His blood was starting to rush and Yuri crawled down his body kissing and sucking leaving teeth marks along the path until his lips hovered teasingly over his erection.

“Mmm, you look so hard this morning.” He flicked the tip of his tongue up the thick vein along the underside of Victor’s cock as it lay long and hard against his stomach. Victor gasped with a little squirm.

“Please Yuri, put your lips around it. Please, I need to feel your hot mouth on my cock.” He sounded a little breathless with lust. The way Yuri grinned up at him, lips so tortuously close to his cock made his heart pound with desire. His husband was in a merciful mood, wrapping his lips around the head and lolling his tongue all over the throbbing tip.

“You taste so fucking good Vitya...” Yuri panted, catching his breath and then slid the cock into his again mouth, slowly, grinding his tongue along every vein and swallowing successively.

“Haaah Yuri don’t stop...don’t stop babe….” He buried his hands in Yuri’s hair and tugged hard as his husband began to throat fuck his cock faster and deeper. Strings of saliva stretched from Yuri’s lips to Victor’s cock as he sucked his way off the dick with a loud pop before swallowing his balls completely. “Oh Yurickha...Oh yes…” 

Yuri’s tongue darted inside him and Victor gasped unprepared. He swirled and rimmed, sucking and flicking and licking into his hole and Victor felt himself unraveling. Yuri pleasured him relentlessly, prodding every hot spot, grinding against every nerve. Victor’s body arched, feet crushing into the mattress and sliding out from under him so he had to keep scrabbling for a foothold. He panted and gasps, not really the moaner people expected. He reached up and gripped the pillows white knuckled, head thrown back as he writhed so that Yuri had to hold down his hips.

“Haaah babe...haaab babe yes….so good….that feels so damn good.” Yuri reveled in the sounds of his husband’s pleasure, playing with him until he felt his balls starting to constrict on the brink of orgasm and pulled off, laying out on top of him again and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

“I love you so damn much.” He whispered and toyed with his earlobe. Victor was enraptured, not noticing the pop of a lube cap, startled by the cold slick finger sliding inside. They kissed and nipped each other’s lips playfully as he was scissored thoroughly until Victor’s legs were shaking. “You ready babe?”

“Y-Yes...please, I want you inside me….quick….I can’t stand not being filled by you.”

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll fill you right up.” Yuri shuffled between his legs, lifting them to wrap around his waist. Taking a moment to lube up his thick dick and then dipped the tip inside his lusty husband. Pressing into him as he slipped back up his body, Yuri grabbed his hands and pulled them above his head, fingers interlaced. He thrust into Victor deep and hard but kept the pace resolutely slow, digging into him thoroughly, savoring how his back arched, eyes rolled back and he wriggled helplessly underneath him. His balls slapped his ass lightly and he ground tight little circles into Victor’s prostate at the end of each thrust, drawing out pitiful little whimpers of pleasure from his man.

“Ha babe...oh god yes….you’re so good….god I love your dick….don’t stop babe...don’t stop...” Yuri leaned in and nipped his ear then whispered huskily.

“Cum for me babe. Soak your chest with your load so I can lick it off you.”

“A-anything, anything for you babe.” He was panting hard with arousal and Yuri abruptly took off, fucking him hard and fast, balls deep and smashing his prostate and biting his neck sharply. It took only a few moments fucking him like that to feel the rope of cum shoot to his chest and he bucked against Yuri successively with panting gasps of euphoria.

“Good boy….such a good boy.” Yuri slithered down and licked up the load and kissed his husband with it, sharing the taste of his pleasure.

“God I love you.” Yuri rolled off, piling up the pillows against the headboard and lay propped up on them.

“Come here babe.” He guided Victor into his lap, back to him and pushed back inside him. “Ride me like this so I can watch your beautiful ass take my cock until I bust in it.”

“Oh babe yes!” Victor splayed like a whore and leaned onto his elbows slamming back onto Yuri’s sweet throbbing cock, the slap of flesh reverberating. Yuri smacked his plump cheeks with each backstroke which excited Victor more and he fucked even harder. 

“Damn I hope I’m next.” they both heard Christophe lament from the kitchen.

“Oh god...oh god….oh god….” Victor’s rambling drew Yuri’s attention again, realizing his husband was rock hard again. He reached up, forcing him to sit up so he could yank his head back by his hair. Victor bobbed and ground down on him in a frenzy, breaking into rare lewd moans as Yuri reached around and toyed with his new erection, rubbing him out in time with Victor’s thrusts. They didn’t last long, both quivering when Yuri let out a feral growl, his cum coating his cock and dripping onto his hips as Victor kept fucking himself through the orgasm and then shooting his own across the bed seconds later.

“Mmmm, that’s why I love you babe.” They flopped over and curled around each other on the clean side of the bed, catching their breaths. As usual Yuri hovered above him, running his fingers through his hair. They languished in the slow fading euphoria, enjoying the sex flushed glow across their cheeks.

“Now that we’ve had a marvelously good morning, we gotta talk about a few things.” Yuri began, pulling Victor into his lap, leaned against the headboard and arms wrapped around him. Their euphoria faded to normalcy again.

“Uh oh. I am in trouble.”

“No, not in trouble, but I am going to have to make some changes about how we handle my work days.”

“I don’t like it when you work all day. I get lonely.” Victor pouted.

“I know but we talked about this. Before you actually retired, we talked about my having to do this work and what we were going to do with the money you and I made before you retired for good. Do you remember what we agreed? What you said?” Victor refused to look at him, assuming his standard kicked puppy pitiful expression.

“I said that you having to write articles was a worthy sacrifice to buy the premium sex toys instead of doubling our savings because it was an investment in a lifelong of passionate loving.” Yuri grabbed his chin tenderly and drew him to look at him..

“That’s right. You wanted a lifetime of passion together, and that means I have a work week and scheduled hours that have to be respected. And it was especially important that I finish all my articles yesterday.”

“It was?”

“Yes, I dedicated all of yesterday to work so I could have all my assignments finished early because we’re going to talk to Christophe today and I wanted to have all of today free and make it as special as it deserved.”

“Oh.” Victor sagged, genuinely crestfallen this time.

“Exactly. You can’t just follow your impulses. You have to think about the consequences beyond the moment.”

“I do try….sometimes.”

“I know, and that impulsive nature is part of what I love about you, but you clearly need stronger boundaries. I think it’s best that during my work hours you be on the collar when you’re home.”

“But Yuurrriii….” The whine stopped with a sharp slap to his thigh, though his lower lip puffed out in a pout.

“It won’t be forever, just until the end of next competition season and then you’ll start training new skaters like we talked about.”

“Do I really have to teach? I want to be with you all day for when you want me.” He got that lusty teasing grin again and Yuri couldn’t help grinning back.

“I know you want to be there anytime I want to bend you over but you don’t really want to be idle all day. You’d be bored and miserable. You’re already bored and on your own too long and now that we’re going to talk to Christophe about being our house wife, what was it you said?”

“I wanted to give Christophe his happiest, best life and that meant I would work so he could stay home and spend his days pampered and I know that’s what he really wants.” Yuri examined his husband’s face thoroughly. Something wasn’t right. There was a reluctance he hadn’t seen before.

“You still want to talk to Christophe right? If you don’t want this you have to tell me. There’s nothing wrong with changing your mind.”

“No! No don’t, I want Christophe, god do I want him to be in our family….I just….I don’t want him to be the house wife. Let me be the housewife and he can be the sex toy.” Victor startled at Yuri’s laugh. Of all the responses he, that one took him from left field.

“You don’t want to be the house wife Vitya, you would hate it. Trust me, your life dream is to be the sex toy of this family. I think you’ve just got it pictured wrong in your head.”

“Huh?” Yuri shuffled to sit up more and wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist, hugging him close.

“Picture this. Christophe’s living with us. When I get up in the morning he’ll be there, curling up behind you and holding you tight. You’ll never sleep alone again. Then he’ll wake up first and while he’s still spooning you’ll wake up with him inside you and before breakfast he’ll have filled you up and satisfied you.” Victor closed his eyes, picturing it, and gave a contented moan.

“After he’s finished you Chris will go make you a decadent breakfast and bring it to you in bed, he may even feed it to you with his lips.” Victor licked his lips. “After that he’ll send you to shower and join you to soap you up and run his fingers through your hair. As you’re headed out the door he’ll pin you to it, kiss you deeply and tell you all the reasons he loves you.”

“Oooh, I want that.”

“You’ll do the day with your students and he’ll be home cleaning and cooking and doing errands. Like always you’ll get home before me and he’ll probably be in the kitchen cooking and knowing Christophe he’ll be wearing nothing but an apron.” Victor giggled seeing it in his head.

“The house will smell amazing because we both know Christophe’s second best talent is cooking. He’ll have been home alone all day and will be a little lonely. You’ll barely get your stuff thrown in the bedroom and he’ll bend you over the kitchen counter and get a rough quickie.”

“Ooooh Yuri….” He was biting his lip, reveling in the daydream.

“We’ll have dinner together and then snuggle on the couch for a while, talk about our days, watch a movie together and once we’re not too full from dinner he and I will take you to bed and pass you between us all night before falling asleep tangled around each other. Doesn’t that sound like a life you want?”

“Oh it does Yuri. It does!”

“See, you don’t want to stay home all day managing the home alone. You want to be the sex toy that Christophe and I use as much as we want, plus that little daydream didn’t even include all the times I’ll sneak you to the empty back lot of the ice rink or a bathroom to have my way with you! But most importantly Vitya you will be valued and treasured as much as Christophe. The housewife isn’t a higher status than the sex toy, nor is it lower, you’re both equal and cherished in my eyes.”

“Oh god Yuri I want it. I want it so much.” Yuri kissed him excitedly.

“Then why don’t we change the sheets real quick then you go get Chris and ask him to join us for breakfast in bed.” Victor yelped with excitement and scampered out of the room. Yuri hurriedly grabbed the special items from the closet and tucked them into the nightstand drawer where he could grab them. He fluffed the pillows, scattering them for everyone to use before slipping back under the covers with his back braced against the headboard. His boys came in with armfuls of plates and the aroma was absolute heaven.

“Mmm you boys sounded as delicious as the breakfast I made!” Christophe was in a pilfered bathrobe that was far too short for him.

“Good cause I’m starving!” They shoveled into the food like animals but the quiet didn’t last long.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Wonderfully, though I must say your morning has put me in the mood.” Christophe winked at them both.

“Speaking of moods, Vitya and I have something we want to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” Christophe unnecessarily licked a sausage link before consuming it. The effect was noticeable on Victor as he stared and swallowed hard. Yuri continued regardless.

“We know you’ve been holding out on retiring until you had something to go to, and well, we want you to live with us, be part of our family.” Christophe almost dropped the plate as his arm bonelessly sank to the bed, eyes wide and growing watery. Victor panicked.

“I mean you can take time to think about it, or say no if you don’t want to! We won’t be offended. Nothing has to change if you don’t want it to we just thought you were vying to get into our family the way you kept visiting more and more and getting into all our games and then your stuff’s been piling up as you forgot to pack them and just never remembered to take them home. It seemed like you were trying to secretly move in or som--mmmmph.” Christophe silenced his frenetic ramble with kiss made sloppy by his overwhelming emotions and then kissed Yuri too.

“Th-there’s nothing I’ve, I’ve wanted more th-than to be part of th-this family.” Both men beamed as Yuri lurched to the nightstand and withdrew three objects, but Chris didn’t see them. Yuri grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand to him and cradling it in both of his own, placed a little velvet black box in his palm and then opened it for him as he cried.

“Welcome to our family Christophe.” He looked down to see the dusky tungsten steel hammered band with a glittery smokey quartz gemstone on the left, in the center a citrine stone that practically glowed with it’s golden yellow brilliance, and on the right a rainbow topaz that sparkled with all the bright colors and a few sultry dark blues and purples and burgundies giving a playful and yet seductive allure. 

“We were so sure you would say yes we had these made six months ago for when everyone was ready.” Victor pulled off his old wedding band and replaced it. 

“Look, this one is for me,” Yuuri pointed to the smokey quartz, “the rainbow topaz is for you cause it’s fun and playful but it has the dark sultry side too. And this citrine is for Victor cause he’s always been the gold and he’s in the center because we both know between you and me is where he belongs.” Yuuri gave a feisty wink as he slipped the band onto Christophe’s finger. Seeing it on his finger, officially in the family he’d craved for so long, Chris broke down into ugly, beautiful, crying.

“Oh babe...” Victor and Yuri chanted in unison, swallowing him into hugs, Yuri before him and Victor behind, holding him tight as he sobbed. Yuri could see Victor over Chris’ shoulder also crying quietly, nuzzling against the man’s neck and rubbing his back. As he finally started to calm Yuri pulled back and cupped his face.

“I didn’t expect you to get so emotional. God you’re beautiful. Babe why don’t you get him a cool wash cloth?” Victor nodded and returned a moment later with the item. Yuri pressed and wiped his flushed, tear stained face until he was clean and seemed soothed.

“I wanted this so bad and I was starting to think you two didn’t want me like that. I mean I enjoyed the games but I was so scared that’s all you two wanted was the games.”

“Oh we want the games. We want the games every fucking day, but we want to go to bed at night with our arms around you and wake up to the sound of you in the kitchen making breakfast, and have you home waiting for us when we get home from work too. We want a life with you.” Christophe beamed and lurched at Yuri crushing him to the bed with a kiss but Yuri yelped and launched them upright again.

“Oof...fork.” He grumbled and rubbed the assaulted spot on his back. Then they were laughing, loud and riotous, helpless to the roller coaster of emotions they whipped along. “How about you go get a nice hot shower and we’ll cleanup breakfast.”

“Auck, no, I can cleanup the kitchen. I made the mess after all.” Christophe rebutted.

“Don’t argue with me. If you want your shower hot you’ll have to get it before we run the dishwasher. You go shower and Victor and I will get the presoak done. Go on you.” Yuri pulled out his commanding tone and gave Chris a light slap on the thigh. He gave a fake yelp then ran off giggling. Yuri just shook his head and got off the bed, gathering the plates up. He noticed Victor unnaturally silent and staring almost in disbelief at the new band on his finger.

“It’s real babe. He’s staying. I mean there’s some logistics and commitments to deal with first so he isn’t moving in right away….but he’s ours.”

“wow.” Victor breathed it and continued to stare stunned. Yuri gave him a peck on the cheek and let him be, handling the dishes prep himself. It took him about fifteen minutes, but he was moving slow, giving both his men time to acclimate to the new change mentally. Going back to his room he found Victor on the freshly made bed with one of the t-shirts Chris had ‘forgotten’ with his face pressed into it and was breathing deeply. 

“Give us about 10-15 minutes and then come join us babe.” Yuri peeled off his clothes, leaving them in a pile where he stood and headed towards the shower. It was predictably unlocked and already filled with billowing steam. The shower curtain hadn’t been pulled and Yuri had a gloriously clear view as Chris stood, eyes closed under the hot spray. From the fresh scent he’d actually shampooed his hair but just seemed content to languish in the glorious heat now. He didn’t even notice Yuri’s presence until he stepped into the tub. His mouth opened to speak but Yuri pressed a finger across his lips. “Shhhhh.”

His hand curled around the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. It was soft, drawing Christophe deeper. They savored each other’s mouths, sucking and nipping tenderly, hands caressing and exploring each other with a new perspective and fresh desire. Christophe wrapped his hand around Yuri’s thick erection and stroked it slowly, relishing the feeling as it grew in his grip. When his fingers, coated in a cold lubricating gel, began to tease his rim Christophe gasped, breaking the kiss accidentally. God Yuri was looking at him with those eyes again; those eyes that pulled him deeper, peering at him like a lover he couldn’t live without and suddenly he understood the startling change in yesterday’s game. It was all planned. Yuri was gazing at him so differently, so lovingly, because he knew their relationship would be changed today. He looked so much more beautiful, mesmerizing to him now as he wouldn’t look away, water rolling down his heat blushed skin. A finger penetrated slowly and suddenly he couldn’t think anymore. He needed Yuri’s mouth like a starved man needed food. They went for each other hungrily, pushing back and forth, excitedly devouring each other, Yuri’s fingers scissoring and thrusting hurriedly to prepare him. Chris ran one hand up and down his back, entranced by its curve while the other mimicked Yuri’s grip around the nape of his neck. He mourned and delighted when Yuri broke it off to step behind him and gently walk him to the wall at the end of the shower. When his hands gripped the concave of his hips, just above the thighs, erection pressing its length against his cheeks when he quivered.

“You okay babe?” Yuri asked worriedly. Chris didn’t normally tremble.

“I’m good, I’m so good. It’s just different this time.” Yuri grinned and trailed kisses down his spine.

“It is different, but it’s the best kind of different my love.” Christophe bit his lip. My love. He wasn’t used to him calling him that and certainly not whispered to him in that tone. He was so high, so happy, he was wondering if he’d cum just from anticipation. Yuri’s head dipped inside and he inhaled sharply and held it. He shouldn’t be nervous, shouldn’t be terrified, but his mind was screaming at him that everything was different and new. He wasn’t just this man’s game anymore, he was a lover, a housewife, his family and he wanted to please him. It boggled him that he suddenly felt like he was giving away his virginity again. It had been too many years and lovers ago to count since he’d done that. Yuri held just the tip inside and swirled wide slow circles, drawing a whimper of pleasure from Christophe. Damn, Yuri was even pleasuring him different, trying new and wonderful things with him.

Yuri entered slowly, also nervous or making it last Christophe wasn’t sure, but it was amazing how he slowly stretched to accept him. Yuri’s hands never stopped caressing his skin in a gentle manner like he were trying to please and memorize it. They adopted an easy pace with each full thrust. Christophe held the wall while Yuri’s lips danced along his spine and hands explored the inside of his thighs. After a few minutes Yuri used his left hand to hold and guide Chris’ hips while the other reached around to stroke his dick, and his forehead pressed against his back near the middle. He focused solely on the way it felt to be inside Christophe and a grip around his erection. He reveled in the new feeling that this wasn’t a game anymore, this was his lover, his housewife, someone he was dedicating all his life and work to please and pamper and satisfy. God he loved it. The bathroom door opened, a bit of glorious steam was lost, as Victor entered. Only Yuri noticed as Chris was riveted until he was being pulled away from the wall.

“Ah Vitya, just in time.” Chris’ heart skipped as Victor stepped into the shower, taking the space in front of him that Yuri had made. God he was gorgeous with the steam drifting along his cool naked form. He didn’t delay to claim Christophe’s mouth, pressing their bodies together and palming his cheek while the other hand rested on his hip. Yuri half covered Victor’s hand, thumb brushing along the back of it. He was pleased to see the bruising from his bites starting to show on the man. Victor was surprisingly insecure and he’d wanted to make sure his husband had an unmistakable reminder that he was as much Yuri’s as Christophe.

Christophe let Victor continue their shared kissed, equal control, for a long while. He enjoyed the way his skin was still cool but slick with hot water and his mouth was warm and tasted faintly of the syrup from breakfast. Yuri was building a slow burn with his steady thrusts, delving straight to the balls inside him but neither hard nor fast. Something shifted in Christophe’s demeanor, some hot coal between his hips ignited. He took control of Victor with a hand clenching around his long soaked locks and pulled his head back and towards the left, opening up his neck. His other hand filled with Victor’s ass, kneading and squeezing the plump globe. Sensing the change Yuri pumped faster but still gently as Christophe kissed and bit not at Victor’s neck, but the top of his shoulder. Victor whimpered a little as the man bit down, making his own mark on the opposite shoulder as Yuri’s bite, with a sharp wet smack to his ass.

“Mmmm, you two are delicious. You should turn hi m around and take him. He’s yours now, claim him.” Yuri suggested, pushing completely inside Christophe and grinding little circles while they discussed Victor. Christophe practically purred for a moment before responding.

“Mmm, I think for the very first time I take Victor I want it to be in your bed...”

“Our bed,” Yuri corrected. Chris grinned giddily.

“I want my first time with Victor to be in OUR bed, with his feet over his head, where I can see what I’m doing to him on his face.”

“Wait...You and Victor have never?” Christophe sighed mournfully.

“Alas, for all the rumors we never have. The first real chance we had your little Victor was so very young and became intimidated by me. After that any chances we had were interrupted.” Victor looked away with a blush, very embarrassed at the failing so long ago.

“He does look amazing with that shy little blush doesn’t he? I can hardly imagine him so young and being too afraid of your size to take it, and to think soon here he’ll not just be getting pounded by yours but both of us at the same time.” Victor turned beet red and shrank away slightly with a whimper but Christophe held him in place.

“Oooh that sounds like an excellent idea. I think Victor’s best look though, “Chris began as he pushed Victor to his knees and forced his beastly member between his lips. “is with his mouth full.” Yuri leaned to get a good look.

“God he looks amazing like that.” Yuri resumed thrusting, faster, deeper and with an ever increasing pace, excited by Victor’s grunts as Chris matched his thrusts into Victor’s mouth, all their nervous jitters faded. With Yuri taking him from behind and him getting to take Victor’s throat at the same time, this felt like heaven. This felt like home. Chris couldn’t, and didn’t want, to stop the growing moans as ecstasy filled his body. He could feel strands of Victors hair pulling free occasionally as he gripped it tight at the nape of the neck, forcing him to take his whole cock with gagging coughs. Victor breathed when he could, Yuri crooned near his climax and Christophe realized he was set to cum at the same time as Yuri. He pulled out at the last second as Yuri’s load filled him. With a cry of pleasure he shot a rope of his load across Victor’s lips and followed with a thick wad against his cheeks which slid down like a tear. They panted and gasped.

“Oh god Yuri I love you.” They kissed a moment, Victor forced to stay in position. They turned to look at him after a moment, very much like a piece of meat.

“Mmm, he looks good with your cum on his face.”

“Doesn’t he? So very hot.” 

“Although, there’s one thing that would be hotter….” Yuri leaned, kissing up the cum and then kissed Victor with it, forcing him to again swallow Christophe’s load in his unsatisfied state.

“God damn Yuri, don’t be so hot, you’ll burn the place down.” They both snickered and then kissed.

“What do you say we towel off and move to the bedroom. I want to watch as you take Victor for yours. He’s yours to command.” 

“Yes...please yes Christophe. I want to be yours!” Victor begged. Christophe looked down at him, ran his fingers through his hair then brought his hand around to hold his chin and tilting his head to look at him directly. His lusty pleading eyes, the way his hands still clung lightly to the back of his thighs where they’d braced for the throat fucking were irresistible. 

“Mmm, I’m ready to make him mine, but there will be no backing out now my love.” Victor shook his head animatedly.

“No, I won’t back out. I want you. I want you so bad.” He pressed a chaste kiss to the inside of Chris’ knee hoping to entice him. It worked. The shower shut off and they piled out of the tub. Victor toweled Yuri and Yuri toweled Christophe while the Swiss returned the favor, all in an unnecessary sensuous fashion until they were more than dry. 

Victor found himself being driven back as Chris started to ravage him with his mouth, suddenly aggressive, until he was shoved backwards onto the bed. Chris practically leaped onto him, pinning him again as he just started to sit up. His heart started to race nervously as he lost all control to Chris. He was lapping and nipping his skin like a starved animal. He hadn’t even realized he was being pushed until his head bumped the headboard and Christophe slowed as quickly as he’d begun. He shuffled to sit, one leg tucked under him and the other bent up at an angle with Victor’s leg stretched underneath. He gestured a moment at Yuri and a bottle was supplied. With a glance for permission Yuri slipped underneath Victor so he was propped against his chest and held his hands while lazily nibbling on his ear. The Russian sighed and leaned his head back against Yuri with his eyes shut peacefully. 

Christophe allowed it as he began brushing his slick fingertip against the man’s rim. He took his time, pressing and stroking without entering yet while the other hand began to softly milk Victor’s erection. He sighed and panted, rolling his hips faintly in unison. Chris slipped inside but only to the first knuckle and stroked half circles, pressing and stretching just the rim. He was surprised when a second fingertip joined the first instead of being penetrated further. His Swiss lover was taking his time exploring every fiber of his flesh, building his arousal in an agonizing, glorious, growing smolder. Yuri held one hand while petting his naked chest, still nibbling his ear. He wouldn’t do anything further. This was Christophe’s moment. He mostly wanted a good view and to feel his husband writhe with pleasure on top of him while he watched.

“Ooooh god.” Victor gasped as Christophe’s three fingers finally entered him properly and raked across the male g-spot, something Yuri had yet to find. He was gripping his cock hard now, pulling hurriedly as he worked the g-spot rigorously. Victor panted heavily, toes curling and uncurling as his legs bent up to his chest only to be pushed back to the mattress.

“Want me to tie his legs my dear?” Yuri purred seeing the continuing struggle slow Christophe’s pace.

“Mm, that would be delightful, I like him spread wide.” 

“No, I’m okay. I can keep them down.” Victor gasped. Chris, disbelieving, tapped the spot sharply with two fingertips. Victor cried out, legs jumping up sharply.

“That’s what I thought.” Christophe slowed but didn’t stop his preparation of Victor while Yuri looped a silk rope around each ankle and tied them to the feet of the bed with short leads so he had to spread wide but with enough slack that he could squirm in a non-disruptive manner. Yuri shuffled behind Victor again idly fidgeting with his nipples. Christophe began in earnest again with new intensity, delving further inside of Victor, spreading his orifice wide and pumping his shafts with rigor. Victor showed the effect beautifully with an arched back, curled toes and ropes pulled tight, holding his legs down.

“You like that babe.” Chris gave an especially firm tug from balls to tip and tapped a hot spot inside Victor for emphasis.

‘Hnng! Mmm yes….” His little squeal was intoxicating as it was surprising. Christophe milked him faster and harder, fingers matching pace aroused by the sight of Victor arching more sharply and his mouth hanging open and panting hard. Little grunts and gasps issued from his plump lips ever more frequently and his hands reflexively gripped and twisted in the bed sheets by his side. Chris got a wicked little smile and Yuri could see him make a slight change to what he was doing inside Victor and abruptly his husband was crying out and bucking and spilling a little pond of cum onto his stomach.

“Oh god Chris I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I couldn’t help it….” Victor blubbered with an ashamed blush. Chris leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

“Shhhh, you’re such a good boy cumming for me like that. So easy to control. You think you’re ready for my cock? Ready for me to pound into you and breed you right.” Victor caught a worried glance at Christophe’s erection as he sat up on his knees. Yuri was hung like a bull, a bit longer and thicker than average but not in an intimidating way. In comparison Christophe was a god damn Grecian column. Girth and length were unbelievable in a desirable but terrifying way.

“I-I don’t kn-know if I can...it’s s-so big...” Chris grinned salaciously, hand stroking up and down Victor’s ass casually.

“Oh don’t you worry babe. I’ll get it in you.” He leaned in so only Victor could hear his whisper. “You’re gong to love the way it hurts.” Victor gulped and then quivered feeling Christophe press his lube soaked tip against him. This was easily the biggest cock he’d ever attempted and he was terrified and thrilled that it was Christophe. He was trailing kisses along his chest sweetly as he eased his tip inside of Victor. He moved slowly, giving him time to adjust to the tip a moment before easing a little more into him.

“Nnng...Nnnng...too big...it’s too big….” Victor bit his lip. Christophe could feel his abdominals fluttering with his palm pressed against his stomach to hold him still. This would be a bad moment for him to buck abruptly.

“Shhh, you’re okay babe, you’re okay, just relax. It’ll feel good soon.” Victor nodded, resisting the urge to clench anxiously. Chris took his lips in a hungry kiss and tweaked his nipples, distracting him from the painful stretching, sliding deeper into him. 

“NNNNNgggg….hurts….Chrisss...”

“Shhhh, I know babe, you’re okay, almost there babe. I can feel you relaxing now.” He pumped Victor’s cock tenderly seeing a slow change across the man’s face. He was starting to adjust and fall into pleasure again. Sweat dripped down his face in thin drops as Victor opened his eyes again, not realizing he’d closed them.

“I-I’m ready, j-just be gentle.”

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy. I love you so much.” Chris continued to whisper to him, rocking back ever so slowly and back into him. Victor moaned and arched automatically but Chris held him still. Yuri watched silently mesmerized by the way the man’s girth compressed and expanded as he eased and out of Victor’s ass. Chris had spent an inordinate amount of time prepping and stretching him and it was still a tight squeeze.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Yuri murmured entranced by the way Victor’s eyes were half lidded, his lip bit sharply and hair sticking to the frame of his sweaty face. Victor smiled weakly, unable to focus with Christophe adopting a slow but steady rhythm of thrusts. God it hurt but fuck he was starting to feel a sort of warm pressure between his hips that was a pleasure different than he’d experienced before. He was starting to pant for pleasure instead of just to cope as the pain melted into ecstasy. Christophe rested his weight on one hand so he could palm Victor’s cheek and pet him as he began thrusting into him balls deep at a normal pace but gently.

“Nnnnng, th-that’s good, that’s good….feels good...now….” Christophe ran his fingers through his hair then caressed his lips.

“See, I said you’d love the way it hurt. Now you’re all relaxed I’m going to make your legs shakes.” A teasing nip to his lips and Christophe sat up, sliding his hands down Victor’s body to rest holding his hips tight. Victor gulped nervously as he spread his knees wide so he sank down below Victor’s own hips.

“I’m...I’m ready.” Victor nodded eager and scared and so fucking aroused. Christophe’s cock was a long desired fantasy and fear and now he was balls deep on that glorious monstrosity while his husband held him and watched. God he was a lucky man.

“Such a good beautiful boy. You just cum or moan when you need to babe. We’ll work on control later. Surrender to the pleasure.” A light squeeze of his thighs was his only warning. Chris pulled out to the tip and pumped into him, not rough but firm and faster than before.

“Ahh! Ahh! Oh fuck...oh fuck….Chris…..” Each thrust sent electricity up his spine and a wave of hot, awful but wonderful liquid heat through his hips.

“Mmm so good, you feel so fucking good.” Christophe muttered, digging his nails into Victor’s tender flesh. He started fucking him faster, the faint slap of his balls against his ass now audible.

“Hnnnnggghhhh….mhhhaaa….Oh Chris...Oh Chris...fuckfuckfuck….” Victor was a hot mess, throbbing cock slapping his belly and dripping precum. He writhed, face contorted in agonized pleasure, eyes ever shifting from rolled back to clenched then open and staring enthralled at Christophe. Staring down at his beautiful pleasure and pain filled face Chris wanted nothing more then to bend him in half and fuck him hard but he resisted. He could see Victor wasn’t ready to take it with his heels above his head but fuck his ass felt amazing around his dick.

“Yuri, would you mind stroking him. We need to add a little pleasure for this pain.” 

“I’d love to play with his cock.” Yuri reached up, stroking his husband with Christophe’s thrusts. Victor was moaning lewdly, eyes shut but not clenched, back arched so it seemed his spine would snap, and writhed against his will. He was overwhelmed with the heat of sex, crying out with the man’s every rapid thrust that made the bed creak and his legs tremble. His knuckles were white and stars danced beneath his eyelids.

“Oh god...oh god I’m close...fuck Chris...oh fuck don’t stop. God your cock feels so good….”

“Mmmm, your ass is truly wonderful,” Christophe pulled out except for the head again and drenched his cock in more lube. “You’d better prepare yourself my love. I’m going to have my way with your sweet tight ass.”

“Chris….” Victor breathed unable to formulate a real response.

“You’re going to have to trust me now my love. I’m not going to stop until I’m done. You’re going to hurt but you’re going to love it and I’m going to finish us quick, together.”

“Yes, do it. Take me how you want me Chris. I want to be yours.” A quick signal to Yuri and he stopped leaving the pair to finish together. Chris pulled Victor into his lap completely, dick pressed deep and brushing firmly against Victor’s prostate. He moaned and quivered just from the small movements as Chris prepared to ravage him. He was feeling good around the massive cock but he knew it was a tenuous balance. When Christophe started Victor unraveled. The bed rocked hard and hit the wall, springs creaking unheard as Victory moaned on the precipice of screams, white knuckling the bed and bent in half backwards like a tent he arched so severely. His head was spinning from the crashing waves of pleasure and pain pulling him on and off the brink of orgasm. The pressure built in his hips like a volcano and he had no clue when it would blow.

“Oh god yes!” Christophe’s shout pierced through the haze and he was suddenly crushing his cock inside of him with the full weight of his body, grinding it against his prostate and shooting his load. Victor screamed and came roughly, hips bucking and spurting rope after rope of cum across his body abruptly plunged in an ocean of pleasure that far surpassed the pain. He lay limp across his husband, Christophe laying on top of him, his eyes almost completely shut as he savored the high and the feeling of Christophe’s cump slowly dripping out of his body. The man still lay inside him, completely still and the erection slowly shrinking.

“Damn you’re both so beautiful.” he hardly heard Yuri’s breathless whisper. He could feel Christophe shifting to lay beside him, arms holding him close and fingers combing through his hair as he drifted exhausted, and sore.

“I didn’t expect him to be so beautiful when he’s in pain, or so peaceful so soon after.” Chris continued to pet his hair and pressed a tender kiss to his temple.

“He handled you better than I expected, but he’s definitely going to need some training to do more.”

“Mmm, stay with him a moment. I know you need to get to work but I don’t want him alone.” Chris hopped off the bed not checking that Yuri agreed. When he returned Yuri was beside the bed pulling on a bath robe. He grabbed the taller man’s chin and kissed him.

“That tender heart is what I love so much about you.” And then he was gone, leaving the pair alone. Chris stared down at Victor as he lay sprawled haphazardly across the bed, ankles no longer tied, and covered in both sweat and cum. He was a gorgeous mess and Chris didn’t think he’d ever get enough of the Russian. Setting down his things he took a moment to pull Victor to the clean side of the bed with his legs spread mildly. He started by massaging a cooling gel into his ass gently. Having taken a good many monster cocks in his past he knew the soreness that would follow and how much better it was with immediate relieving treatment. That finished he grabbed the warm wet cloth and washed his face then his neck and chest.

“hmmm, s’nice….” Victor mumbled and shinnied a little closer.

“Ah my darling you are always adorable aren’t you?” He got no reply which was fine. He continued to wash down his lover, cleaning away their mess. Sitting him up some he lightly prodded Victor awake.

“C’mon my love, I need you to wash these back real quick. I don’t want you hurting later.” Victor rubbed his eyes, very bleary, and stared at the two little white pills.

“Hmmm?”

“Swallow babe.” He chuckled as Victor eagerly, albeit it sloppily, engulfed his fingers and the two white pills resting on them with his mouth and washed them back obediently with the water he was fed thinking it some sensuous game. “Good boy.” Christophe wrapped him in clean warm blankets and carried him to the couch.

“Mmm, stay.” Victor mumbled again, barely awake as Chris lay him on the couch and turned to leave.

“You just relax. I’m going to draw us a bath.” Another kiss to his forehead.

“Mmm, we going again? That’s nice.” Chris snorted. Victor sounded a little drunk and not at all properly awake.

“No my love I don’t think your ass can take another round yet, but we will soak away the soreness together in a luxurious bath.” Victor was already asleep again. Christophe took his time preparing the bath, building up a wall of steam before filling the tub. He thumbed through the oils and aroma therapy candles carefully, selecting for refreshing and ache relieving types. Lighting the candles and dimming the lights to a soft soothing glow he retrieved Victor from the couch. He carried his darling naked frame in a brides carry. Sinking into the tub was like sinking into heaven. Victor practically purred even asleep, curled against Christophe’s chest, wrapped in the arms of his lover and the soothing heat of the water, finally satisfied.


End file.
